


[贺开朗x贾凡]不管轮廓与结果

by imnotyourhoney



Category: Real Person Fiction, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotyourhoney/pseuds/imnotyourhoney
Summary: Warning：虽然一直在搞北极圈，但这次是真的搞到一人圈了……不算CP向吧，架空设定的拉郎，对两个人的功课都做得不太好。很多私设，发生在小贾还没有很自洽、小贺还没有学佛的时期。仍然是一个充满偏颇解读的故事。
Relationships: 贺开朗/贾凡
Kudos: 1





	[贺开朗x贾凡]不管轮廓与结果

-

他们租住在一起，同一间house二楼的相邻两间，墙壁隔音一般，贾凡很少真的开嗓练声。贺开朗最近学油画，画人体，从他自己开始，开门去厕所的时候拿浴巾围下半身，大半个肩膀做调色盘，撞上贾凡脱了西装外套后的白衬衫。都走得急，风风火火，这冒失让贾凡生出局促，太不应该，诚恳地解释自己忘带谱子，大幅度弯腰道歉。贺开朗不置可否，指指他肩膀，“碍事吗？或者等我画完。”贾凡低头才看见，歉意似乎更重一层，“我换一件，没关系的，倒是把你的颜色蹭乱了。”鬼使神差的，他抬手摸一把，黏的，腻的，血红色的，边缘是松绿。贺开朗摇摇头，没说出个合适的结束语，只拿还干净的手背碰碰贾凡肩膀，“得用油洗，你脱了给我吧。”

那衬衫其实很贵，贾凡在心里咬牙，怕贺开朗雪上加霜，但面上不动声色，甚至笑得温和礼貌，“那麻烦你了，以后需要帮忙尽管找我。”反正就是那一撞才撞出那个念头的，他最近在找一个小疯子，不能太疯，至少不能动枪吸毒，但也不能只是装腔作势，那么，贺开朗就很合适。尽管他们一起住了快两个月还是不熟——这在贾凡的社交史上，不能不说是一个意外。

该怎么形容贺开朗？就是纽约城里最典型的一类艺术家。不是热情得homie全世界的那种，是寡言少语躲在房间里割腕的那种——这当然是个夸张的说法。贾凡搬进来的时候，贺开朗已经在了，welcome party上房客们众说纷纭，法国人喜欢他，日本人摇头，英国人用喝啤酒的方式喝香槟，笼统地定义他为“interesting”。贾凡只能笑，试图把话题重新拉回去——他需要知道大家大致的作息时间，尽管他会尽量避免在房间里练声。

那天吃到后半程，贺开朗才加入，坐在贾凡旁边，切披萨的方式很随意。贾凡注意到他吐了几颗橄榄，也注意到他笑起来其实很明朗，倒和名字相契。这个人不热络于人群，但也不招人讨厌，有音乐和电影的话会松弛很多，做完饭会仔仔细细收拾好流理台。外国佬们没有活动的时候，贾凡只在厨房里见过他几次。除了不太会接话以外，贾凡觉得他并不算难相处。但他也不得不承认，你很难和这个人进行什么言之有物的对话。

所以，无论如何，衬衫是个契机。

贾凡从学校走回去，耳机里放虾米音乐上的一个摇滚电台。他刚结束和tutor的常规会面，教师办公室里的咖啡豆比他习惯的口味要酸一些，以至于那味道现在还留在他的舌根下——或许只是观念里。他能来茱莉亚并不容易，所以大部分时刻都很认真，像一块嗷嗷待哺的海绵，而现在它又冷又沉。可能是因为纽约下了雪，而他刚巧忘记带伞，但更可能是因为，刚刚，导师随意又审慎地给他提出的那个建议。

贺开朗几乎就站在大门口，贾凡进门的时候险些撞上，松节油的气息压过他身上柏林少女的稀薄尾调。这味道太甜，他很少见到有旁的男生喜欢，女孩子倒是会因此更亲近他一些。而松节油在茱莉亚也并不多见，所以昭然地成为贾凡对贺开朗最直观的印象。闻起来不刺鼻，想必是昂贵的一类料，搞艺术的人在立身之本上从来大方，他看见贺开朗整日靠电饭锅煮稀饭维生，颧骨瘦得凸出来，肋骨一根根像监狱的栏杆。那我呢，他摸摸自己喉咙，倒不用花钱维护，只不过一毁俱毁。还在曼哈顿的时候贾凡谈朋友，对方在hoopup culture浸淫久矣，一进宾馆就按着贾凡要他口交。他那会儿还分不清情热与征服，是因为近乎窒息的干呕反应才停下来，像拿锯子拉提琴，一场酷刑。后面一天的课他没去上，一睁眼就觉得腥气仍然堵在他喉咙里，男友还在what’s app上敲他，要借音乐史笔记，quiz在下周二。“我就提了分手，他到我住的地方来闹。”贾凡有点紧张地攥着六棱酒杯，在松软到像一堆烂面包的沙发上坐得板板正正，“正好我申请上茱莉亚，所以才搬过来。”贺开朗将目光从他身上移开，显然不满意这个开头，“麻烦你了，我还是出去找人。”

本来是贾凡要帮他的忙，自告奋勇的，还他手洗衬衫的人情——贺开朗手头紧张，在找模特上一直捉襟见肘。他的头发最近又长了些，想必也没有去理发店当冤大头的意图，贾凡自上而下看过去，捉不清楚他眼神。但最终还是没有一个拒绝，“只是我刚学没多久，画得不是很好。你不要期待会是多么漂亮的东西。”

“不漂亮也没关系。”贾凡这么说，觉得有什么东西，轻轻敲了敲他脑壳。

但他其实没想到会这样，服装、姿势、眼神，贺开朗什么要求也没提，只给他准备红酒和一小瓶伏特加，问他肝和胃怎么样。“酒精会帮助你放松，但我得知道你的度在哪，要是明天难受就不好了。”贾凡好奇，问他，“你的模特都要喝酒么？”贺开朗转过头，语气里带毫不掩饰的诧异，“怎么会？正因为你不是我的模特。”

“他们做这行习惯了，工作的时候都很放松，但我想你不是——这也是我为什么不喜欢用演员的原因。舞台不允许错误，你们面对审视的时候都很紧张，越不像自己才越成功，可我想画的不是这样。”

“我想画人本身，画你自己，所以一个模特我只用一次。不管你身上发生过多少故事，结果就只有现在这一个你，那么画一次两次都是一样的——前提是我能画得出来。”

“你总能画出来么？”

贺开朗不再看他，“并不。我说过了，我学油画没多久，画得并不好。”

“那你之前学什么？——我以为，住在这附近的都是学生……”

“摄影。我在SVA读摄影。”

“啊，摄影。的确……有共通之处……”

“我不是为了精进摄影才学油画的。”贺开朗用一小杯伏特加打断了他，“我是为了逃离它。”

最开始只是喝酒，这并不是贾凡所热衷的活动——如果是百利甜或者cider还好些。但他的酒量其实挺不错，山东人的基因没亏待他，贺开朗已经仰面在地毯上躺下去的时候，贾凡只觉得自己的脸比刚才要热一些。“但淋着雪走回来还是太冷了。”他没头没脑地说了这么一句，才意识到酒精确实已经让他松懈下来，又或者，坦露出肚皮的贺开朗显得实在没有什么攻击性。可什么又是有攻击性的？上一段失败的恋爱并没有伤害他，转学和更换住处不过是顺应他的人生规划，那么为什么，教授说他的表演里有防备和距离？“当然，我不是要求你一定走体验派的路子，我只是提出一种可能，因为你有非常棒的情感表达能力，更多的‘输入’可能会有所帮助——但也可能毁了你。如果你觉得不安的话，我们就停在这儿，凡，相信我，这也完全、完全没有问题。”

贺开朗懒洋洋地哼了一声，作为对贾凡这句话的回应，“没有人会在这样的雪天打伞。雪不是刀片，它又不会伤害你，哪怕是感冒。你是哪里人？”

“啊？啊，山东，济南人。”

“那算是北方了，怪不得。我上大学之前几乎没见过雪，北京那些年也很少。所以纽约的冬天很珍贵，我恨全球变暖。”

“全球变暖的后果……不只是见不到雪吧。冰川融化，海平面上升，生物多样性减少……”

“那又怎么样？”贺开朗坐起来，用光豊裸的脚踹了一下贾凡，“我当然知道它的后果有很多种，可我只能感受到雪消失后的不快乐。你能想象淹掉的土地，死掉的植物，可你能感受吗？但没有雪的冬天，你一眼就知道那不是冬天。”

“可你怎么定义‘冬天’？”贾凡看着他，没发现自己无意识地攥紧了酒杯，语速也快起来，“对热带的居民来说，冬天就是没有雪的。在你到北京之前，冬天也是没有雪的。在全球变暖之前，世界上已经有没有雪的冬天了。”

“我为什么要在乎别人的定义？又为什么要在乎过去的定义？”贺开朗笑了，不算尊重的那种笑，“贾凡，我不是什么普度众生的神，我真正在乎的，我真正能在乎的，就只有我自己。这让你不高兴了对么？”

他这一问，贾凡又泄气，“我没有。我只是……”他匆忙抓住一个生硬的理由，“这不太……不太政治正确。”

“你说话还挺温和的。是‘很不政治正确’。但如果有投票或者游豊行，我会站在环保主义者的那边。别的人出于教育，出于责任，出于sympathy，而我恨全球变暖的直接原因，就是我的冬天需要雪。”

“如果长此以往，你习惯了没有雪的冬天呢？”

贺开朗盯着他看了几秒，这次笑得很真诚，“这倒也是。只要久了，再奇怪的事物都会习以为常。好了贾凡，给我讲讲你的故事吧，就是现在，此刻，你脑子里出现的第一件事。”

于是贾凡就讲了，但他藏住了那个起因，贺开朗身上的松节油香。为什么是这个故事，他本以为贺开朗会喜欢——相对那些如何走上音乐道路、如何决定出国、如何考上茱莉亚的故事——可结果却并非如他所料。“为什么？”他像在seminar上一样发问，知道自己又成为一块嗷嗷待哺的海绵，“你想听什么样的故事？”而贺开朗举着酒杯逼近到他眼前，“我想听什么样的故事？不，不是这样。贾凡，我说过了，我想画你本身，是你想讲什么样的故事。”

贾凡梗着脖子，要求自己不在贺开朗的眼神下退缩，“这就是我想讲的故事。”

“那它很无趣。我知道你想问为什么，你们好学生总想问为什么，那我就告诉你——但这只是我的理论。啊，你看，你比我想象里还是有趣一些，我的说话方式已经被你改变了，我也在避免极端化和个人化。但我想说的正是这一点，你讲自己的故事，为什么和讲别人的故事没有区别？你在写说明文吗？为什么我没有听到一个有关情绪的词？这是一段失败的感情，它为什么是失败的？你被按着头要求口交的时候，你觉得屈辱吗？你觉得困惑吗？他不爱你却索取你的时候，你觉得委屈觉得恨吗？在这个故事里，‘你’在哪里呢？”

“我……”贾凡不知道该说什么，好在贺开朗很快打断了他，似乎完全陷入他自己的某种逻辑里，“但是贾凡，这不是错的。这只是……一种情况。对，一种情况，一种，我很羡慕的情况……你把自己照顾得很好。”

“所以，我想问你，愿意成为我的模特么？我真正的要求可能很冒昧，但，但这是必要的，只有这样我们才能诚实地面对我们自己……”

“我需要你，脱下衣服来。”

“全部。”他盯着贾凡，又重复了一遍，“全部。”

这太逾矩了，甚至冒犯，但贾凡不能说他对此毫无心理准备——贺开朗学油画，画人体，这是他早知道的事，也是驱使他提出请求的原因之一。人在什么情况下才最坦诚？以前他跟着室友看BBC版Sherlock，最惊讶于Irene Adler，当你一丝不挂的时候，反而没有了缺口和弱点。

但如果只有他自己，断然是做不出这种事。

“很突然，对吧，但你应该知道我在画些什么。Butch和Jim在客厅里看过我的画，那时候你也在场。这个屋子里的人都知道我在画什么，所以，所以它是件必然发生的事——如果你同意做我的模特。贾凡，你现在后悔还来得及，我不会生气，也不会怪你浪费了我的vodka。你多少带给我一些东西，值得我拿时间和酒去换。所以，所以，”他从前额向后脑薅了一把自己的头发，深吐了一口气，“所以，再见，晚安。”

贾凡却看着他，声音发颤地说，“……我想我可以。”

“贺开朗，我今天，就是来做你的模特的。”

房间里半暗着，只开了一盏落地灯。

贺开朗背着身，准备他的调色盘，背后有衣物摩擦的轻微声音，静电的响，皮带搭扣的清脆碰撞。“我知道，我知道你会紧张，我也理解你的紧张。零经验，亚洲人，优等生，体脂率，同性恋……这一切都会导致紧张。但没关系，贾凡，只能，也必须由你来告诉你自己，这没关系。很多人都担心自己的身体不够美，或许‘自己的’身体永远不够美，but I'm an artist, 在我的场域里，I'll define what is beauty. 你刚才就很美，很鲜活，我有一种感觉，你需要这次写生，远胜于我需要它。”

“可能吧，我的确有我的需求。”

“你需要什么？”

“我不知道……或许，一些刺激，一些不让我觉得安全的东西。导师说，他希望我去体验更多的情感，认识一些不一样的人……”

“Bullshit！”贺开朗骂了一声，“他凭什么要求你？”

贾凡显然愣了一下，“嗯？他，他是我的导师啊。”

“可他不会替你去体会那些情感。”贺开朗咬着笔杆，声音含混不清，“情感是很危险的。”

“但艺术家都需要情感，不是么？所以才会有表达的欲望。你也是这种艺术家吧，你应该还是一个，在这方面很出色的艺术家。”

“这不是一回事，贾凡，你不能因为需要痛苦而去体验痛苦，这很危险。中国戏曲里说不疯魔不成活，就是那一根线的距离。你过去了，就回不来了。”

“我说过，我学的是摄影，比起静物，我更喜欢拍人，形形色色的，大街上，酒吧里，红灯区，老人，孩子，大半个奶子露在外面的女人，我什么都拍，生怕自己错过一张伟大的作品，最极端的时候，如果对方没有给出我想要的反应，我甚至想去掐他的脖子。”

“你们学艺术史么，有没有读过桑塔格？她说相机的每次使用都是一种侵略，还说拍摄就是占有被拍摄的东西，强加你的审美在对方之上，强加你的解释在事实之上。为了完成作业，或者说为了完成一套我自以为有意义的作品，我费尽心机接近一个一年到头穿长裤、内向到只能用Self-checkout的女孩，跟她谈恋爱然后上床，只为了看她大腿上的伤疤。后来我知道那只不过是她小时候失手划下的刀伤，但为了什么狗屁的艺术性，我编了一个有关性和初潮的故事交上去，拿了那门课的第一名。”

“那时候我就知道，一切都不对了。过去的人们以为相机会带走他们的灵魂，在我身上，确实如此。所以我办了休学，开始学油画，画作至少只是一件复制品，它不会伤害谁、掠夺谁，而我拥有随意创造和解释符号的权力。这是我的自省和过渡，希望你不要走到这一步。”

他说得很累，大口大口地喘气，发绳滑下来，头发胡乱地披散着。贾凡问他，你还好吗？贺开朗摆摆手，终于停下来。

“或许……你只是找错了方向。”大片的静默之后，贾凡声音平缓地开口。他试图调暗灯光，但最终还是把旋钮又转回去，“她为什么只穿长裤，为什么只肯用自助收银，这才是那条伤疤想要讲给你的故事。”

贺开朗转过身。  
他们安静地注视彼此。

是丑陋的吗？但至少，很难说它是美的。贾凡偏着头，只盯着贺开朗被灯光染上橙黄的发尾。他现在脱得很干净，性器和体毛都无所遁形，但更昭然的是他的右侧小腿，大片皴皱发红的皮肤，是经年的烫伤，“倒很像血玉。”

贾凡笑了一下，“你真会说话。”

贺开朗摇摇头，没问他的许可，就轻轻摸上去，“我说过了，我是艺术家，在我的场域里，只有我能定义美。我不知道人们为什么都在追求完美，完美并不可爱，瑕疵才是无法诞生于流水线上的东西，让我们区别于别人的东西——或许你不能认同这点，毕竟音乐需要form，对，form。可绘画不同，我们必须和任何框架对抗，即使不被时代所容，像凡高和莫迪里阿尼。”他的指节落在那片红上，摸索它如同探寻一片陌生山峦，贾凡觉得痒，却掐住了虎口让自己忍住——他想延长这个时刻。从小到大，很多人都告诉他不要在乎，但你知道那只是安慰，或者，只是政治正确。可在这里，在贺开朗的美的场域里，一个陌生的、疯癫的艺术家，一个与他毫无利害关系、也不在乎社会标准的人，在告诉他这很美，美得像一片血玉，是他区别于其他人的标记，是他和普世审美的对抗。

他甚至俯下身去，轻轻地亲吻它。

“我不懂歌剧，不知道你的导师到底想在你身上看见什么，但你会成为一件艺术。”

“不止是我的这张画，还有你。你。”贺开朗仰头看他，认真地叫他的名字，“贾凡。”

“你说得对，不需要想象故事性，万物皆有其故事性。或许你想找的东西，也已经在你的身体里了。你有选择走哪条路的最终决定权。”

贾凡垂下眼睛，“……谢谢你。”

贺开朗无所谓地一笑，用尚还干净的手背，去蹭贾凡的脸颊，“我只是陈述事实，我所感受到的事实。好了，你准备好了么？还是想再哭一会儿？我的时间倒是很充足，但颜料快干掉了。”

“我，我再哭一会儿。”贾凡抽了一下鼻子，小声地讲，“我会买新颜料给你。”

“其实没有这么快，我在开玩笑。”贺开朗站起来，走到他的画架前，“但如果你真的想买颜料给我，我不会拒绝的。”

后来，准确地说，是开始化雪的那天。贾凡和导师在学校的咖啡厅里见面，这次是他主动提起这个话题。

“我想，向外的体验或许不是我现在最必要的。我是说，我身上还有许多没被发现的地方……没被我自己发现的地方。”

“在向外之前，我应该先看见它们，也许那就足够了。”

教授温和地笑了一下，“我知道了。这很好，非常好。”

“当你做出这个决定的时候，事实上，你已经向前走了一步。”他站起来，结结实实地搂贾凡的肩，“现在，让我们好好享受这顿午饭吧。”

END

SVA似乎偏商业摄影，感觉不是开朗会选择的学校，但我随手只搜到这个有名的quq

没见过贾老师的腿，不知道具体是什么样的伤，我自己的想象里，开朗最后画成的那副画，应该类似黄龄腿上那块淤伤的处理法，但可能不是锦鲤hhh

其实是一个有困惑的人，碰上一个本无困惑、却被别人强加了困惑的人的故事，表达得比较形而上了，又是可能只有我自己能理解的逻辑……可能无论是喜欢贾哥还是喜欢贺哥的人，都不太容易接受。

不算不知道，一算才发现，多多少少的，给贾老师写了十个互动对象了……unbelievable（。

感觉对一个人的挖掘，到这个程度也差不多了，以后如果还搞cp的话，可能换个人学学🤔

题目是化用了康姆士的歌词，后面接的是，你要如何，我们就如何。


End file.
